totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Duncan i Owen
thumb|right|250px|[[Duncan i Owen rozmawiają o Alejandro w Kapitan Owen.]] Duncan i Owen to jedna z większych przyjaźni w Totalnej Porażce. Obaj pomimo różnych osobowości zaprzyjaźnili się ze sobą. W Posiłek obrzydliwości, kiedy Owen przenosi się do kabiny Okoni, on i Duncan mają czas na rozwinięcie przyjaźni. Obaj dochodzą też do finałowej czwórki w pierwszych dwóch sezonach, a w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie trafiają do jednej drużyny. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Polowanie złej woli thumb|left|210px|Pierwsza konfrontacja Duncana i Owena. Kiedy Duncan zostaje jeleniem w wyzwaniu, Owen nazywa go "bambi", i pociąga za ogon. Duncan odwraca się i mówi mu "lepiej abyś celnie strzelał grubasie". Podczas wyzwania, Owen polując na Duncana chował się na drzewie, lecz przez fasolę, którą zjadł rano, zaczął wypuszczać gazy, które go zdradziły. Posiłek obrzydliwości Owen przenosi się do kabiny Zabójczych Okoni, gdzie jednoczy się z Duncanem i pozostałymi chłopakami. Po wygraniu przez Owena dogrywki z Leshawną, Duncan z pozostałymi chłopakami cieszył się. Później w nagrodę wyruszają do pięciogwiazdkowego kurortu. Mów mi wujku Duncan, Owen i inni chłopcy wracają z pięciogwiazdkowego kurortu w świetnych humorach. Stali się wówczas dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Kiedy jednak Chris oznajmia, że od tej pory drużyny zostają rozwiązane, a Owen chciał przybić z Duncanem piątkę, ten przypomniał mu o słowach Chrisa, ze nie grają już razem. Ukryj się i bądź podstępny thumb|right|210px|Duncan trzyma Owena nad "klifem", by zmusić go aby przyłączył się do [[Sojusz Facetów|jego sojuszu.]] Kiedy Duncan tworzy nowy sojusz, do którego włącza DJ'a, Geoff'a i Owena, Owen nie wiedział, czy dołączać. W następnej scenie, Duncan trzyma Owena nad "klifem", po czym ten zmienił zdanie i chciał już dołączyć do sojuszu. Owen był podekscytowany faktem bycia w męskim sojuszu i pocałował DJ'a i Duncana w policzek, co ich zirytowało. Sojusz ten przyczynił się w tym odcinku do eliminacji Bridgette. Przednia zabawa Obaj wraz z Geoffem opowiadają o swoich pierwszych doznaniach z jazdą na rowerze i o obrażeniach jakich doznali podczas pierwszej przejażdżki. Owen podczas wyzwania, losuje rower Duncana, którego nie potrafi zatrzymać, więc Duncan mówi mu jak to zrobić. Hak, lina i trudne zadanie Kiedy Owen podobnie jak Izzy stwierdza, że lubi horrory, Duncan pokazuje mu kciuk w górę. Kiedy Duncan chce się zmierzyć z "Psychopatycznych Zabójcą", Owen jest przerażony tym faktem, ale cieszy się, gdy mu się udaje. Obłęd na Wawanakwa thumb|left|210px|Duncan trzyma rękę Owena mówiąc, że złapał już swoje "zwierze". Kiedy Chris mówi, ze zadaniem uczestników dzisiejszym dniu będzie złapać dzikie zwierze, Duncan chwyta Owena za rękę i mówi, że już złapał. Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie Podczas gdy finałowa piątka spędza wolny czas, Duncan łowi ryby. Przypadkowo jednak złowił Owena na swoją wędkę. Obóz rozbitków Kiedy Owen dociera na bezludną wyspę i spotyka pozostałych uczestników, przytula Duncana i Gwen. W przeciwieństwie do dziewczyn, Duncan nie wydaje się być zirytowany dziwnym zachowaniem Owena w tym jego nowym przyjacielem. Wielka stopa Podczas dzisiejszego wyzwania, Duncan i Owen stają przeciwko Gwen i Heather musząc znaleźć drogę do obozu. Duncan w pokoju zwierzeń stwierdza, że lepiej, że jest w parze z Owenem, gdyż niedźwiedź najpierw zje jego. Duncan i Owen walczą z Gwen i Heather nawzajem kradnąc sobie sprzęt. Duncan spycha Owena z klifu, kiedy ten bał się skoczyć, a podczas płynięcia urządzają konkurs pierdzenia. Kiedy obaj zostali wykiwani przez dziewczyny, ale Owenowi udało się znaleźć drogę do obozu, przez wyczucie zapachu babeczek, pobiegli tam. Kiedy Owen zamiast dotknąć totemu, zjadł babeczki, w wyniku czego on i Duncan przegrali, Duncan był zirytowany. Kiedy Duncan zostaje wyeliminowany, Owen chce się z nim pożegnać, lecz nim wydusił jakieś słowo, przypadkowo beknął, na co ten odpowiada "nie ma za co". S01E24 Duncan zły na Owena.png|Duncan i Owen są drużyną w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu. S01E24 Owen i Duncan na tratwie.png|Duncan i Owen płyną tratwą. S01E24 Beknięcie na pożegnanie.png|Owen chce się pożegnać z Duncanem, ale przypadkowo beka. Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich Duncan staje po stronie Owena w finale, nawet zanim ten mówi, że urządzi imprezę za pieniądze z wygranej. Wraz innymi, którzy mu kibicowali, cieszy się gdy ten wygrywa w swoim zakończeniu. Później Duncan i Owen wraz z Geoffem wrzucają Chrisa do jeziora i następnie chcą to samo z robić z Szefem. Plan Totalnej Porażki Uwaga, potwór! thumb|right|210px|Duncan i Owen chowają się przed [[Potwór|Potworem.]] Podczas wyzwania, Duncan i Owen chowają się za makietą samochodu przed potworem. Gdy Owen zjada jedzenie, podczas drugiego wyzwania, gdzie miał znaleźć klucz, Duncan był zszokowany, że Owen zjadł to wszystko, gdyż okazało się, że jedzenie było w wosku, co w pokoju zwierzeń komentuje "koleś zeżarł styropian i wosk". Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa Kiedy Duncan nie może otworzyć zamkniętych drzwi, Owen wstaje i chce mu pomóc. Później Owen przytula pozostałych chłopaków i obiecuje, że nie będzie już puszczał gazów rano, po czym to robi. Mistrzowie katastrofy Duncan był zaniepokojony widząc złamaną szczękę Owena i jak zabierała go karetka. Reguła kołysania thumb|left|210px|Owen ściska Duncana i Harolda po swoim powrocie. Duncan jest zadowolony kiedy Owen wraca do programu, po czym ten przytula jego i Harolda. Gdy Beth, Lindsay i Harold chcą wyeliminować Duncana i pytają o to Owena, ten stwierdza, że woli wyeliminować Courtney, ponieważ ta była odpowiedzialna za jego eliminacje w Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu i głosuje na nią pomimo immunitetu. Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen Owen będąc wtyką producentów po powrocie, był odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie niedawno powstałej przyjaźni Duncana i Harolda. Dobry piesek Z samego rana, Owen jest zaniepokojony nieobecnością Duncana w przyczepie. Podczas wyzwania, Owen przypadkowo obraża Oblesia Duncana, co go zdenerwowało. Owen dalej jest wtyką i sabotuje Duncana, farbując jego włosy, przez co jego kameleon miał problem z zamienieniem się w odpowiedni kolor. Owen też głosuje na Duncana, pomimo, że go lubi, ale robi to ponieważ je więcej niż Beth i Courtney. S02E24 Co tam robiliście.png|Duncan i Owen rozmawiają o relacji Courtney i Duncana. S02E24 Nikomu nie pozwolę tak o nim mówić.png|Duncan jest zły na Owena, po tym jak ten nazwał Oblesia robakiem. S02E24 Sabotaż.png|Owen sabotuje Duncana przemalowując jego włosy na różne kolory, Kto będzie milionerem? thumb|right|210px|Owen głosuje na Duncana w finale. Owen głosuje na Duncana, aby wygrał Plan Totalnej Porażki. Mówi iż robi to dlatego, że dalej dopisuje mu apetyt, oraz z powodu męskiej solidarności. Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! Duncan pomaga Owenowi wsiąść do autobusu, aby gonić Chrisa i uratować program. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Z Archiwum 52 thumb|left|210px|[[Alejandro i Duncan niosą Owena przez pole minowe.]] Owen w przeciwieństwie do reszty zawodników nie wydawał się być zły na Duncana z powodu jego pocałunku z Gwen, mówiąc, że jako jedyny w tym programie chodził z dwiema dziewczynami. Owen, po za Gwen jest jedynym zawodnikiem, który jest przerażony, gdy Duncan oberwał laserami. Kiedy Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki realizowała swój plan ominięcia laserami, Duncan krzyczy do Owena "Owen ruszaj". Owen wierzy, że kosmici wykasowali mu pamięć i uważa, że nie pamięta imienia Duncana i reszty zawodników. Duncan śmieje się z Owena, który śpiewa zahipnotyzowany. Później Owen mdleje, więc Duncan i Alejandro niosą go przez pole minowe. Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą Owen opowiada Duncanowi o tym jak Alejandro był odpowiedzialny za eliminacje Bridgette i Leshawny, co skłoniło Duncana, do wyciągnięcia pomocy od Alejandro w celu wyeliminowania Courtney. Kapitan Owen Podczas rozmowy Duncana i Owena, Owen mówi mu, o podejrzeniach Noah w stosunku do Alejandro Duncan też uświadamia sobie prawdziwą naturę Alejandro i chce przekonać do tego Owena. Podczas wyzwania, Duncan i Alejandro walczą o sojusz z Owenem i robię wszystko czego ten sobie zażyczy. Alejandro jednak w pewnym momencie nie wytrzymał, kiedy Owen kazał się nazywać kapitanem, a więc Duncan miał okazje zawrzeć z nim sojusz. Po wygraniu wyzwania, obaj są widziani w klasie zwycięzców, a Owen nie wie co ma robić. Duncan jednak przypomina mu wtedy o słowach Noah. S03E17 Co zrobiłby Noah.png|Duncan próbuje powiedzieć Owenowi o prawdziwej naturze Alejandro. S03E17 Najlepszy team.png|Duncan i Owen przybijają piątkę gdy ich statek płynie. S03E17 Owen kulą armatnią.png|Duncan wystrzeliwuje Owena w statek Drużyny Amazonek.]] Bitwa nad Niagarą thumb|right|210px|Duncan i Owen piją latte podczas piosenki "[[Blainestyczna".]] Owen pamięta o ostrzeżeniach Duncana i Noah, którzy ostrzegali go przed Alejandro i wreszcie widzi jaki jest on naprawdę kiedy spotyka go podczas snu. Kiedy drużyny zostają rozwiązane, członkowie Drużyny Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki podają sobie ręce i życzą powodzenia. Przed ostatnią częścią wyzwania, Alejandro próbuje przekonać Duncana do głosowania na Owena ze względu na jego wysoką popularność. Mimo, że Duncan początkowo wydawał się zgodzić z Alejandro, to w pokoju zwierzeń wyjawia tak naprawdę co innego. Kiedy Owen zostaje wyeliminowany, Duncan żegna się z nim. Chińska Bujda Duncan po eliminacji Owena jest zaniepokojony, ponieważ był jego sojusznikiem. Ciekawostki *Owen i Duncan są jedynymi uczestnikami, którzy dotarli do połączenia drużyn we wszystkich pierwszych trzech sezonach. Obaj jednak musieli wrócić by tego dokonać i wrócili po sezonie, który potencjalnie wygrali. **Obaj wraz z Alejandro, Cameronem, Mike'm, Scottem i Zoey są jedynymi uczestnikami, którzy dotarli do połączenia drużyn w każdym sezonie w jakim konkurowali, a tym samym jedynymi z oryginalnych dwudziestu dwóch zawodników, którzy tego dokonali. *Obaj zajęli ósme miejsce w pewnym sezonie **Duncan w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd. **Owen w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie i Totalnej Porażce: Wariackim Wyścigu. *Obaj zostali wyeliminowani w dwudziestym czwartym odcinku sezonu, a wówczas drugi z nich był finalistą. *Licząc zakończenie Owena, obaj byli najlepszymi członkami swoich drużyn na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. **Obaj byli też najlepszymi chłopakami swoich drużyn w dwóch pierwszych sezonach i najlepszymi chłopakami tych sezonów ogółem. *Obaj umawiali się ze swoimi dziewczynami przez trzy sezony, nim te zerwały z nimi. *Obaj otrzymali ostatni symbol bezpieczeństwa w sezonie w którym byli finalistami. *Obaj są jedynymi uczestnikami z oryginalnych dwudziestu dwóch uczestników, którzy dotarli do finałowej ósemki w każdym sezonie. *Licząc zakończenie Gwen i Beth obaj zostali wyeliminowani co dwa odcinki w każdym sezonie. *Obaj byli piętnastym zawodnikiem wyeliminowanym z sezonu. Zobacz także En:Duncan and Owen Kategoria:Przyjaźnie Kategoria:Relacje